dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Ji Min
Perfil thumb|300x300px|Ji Min *'Nombre: '신지민 / Shin Ji Min *'Nombre de ángel: '지미넬 / Jiminel *'Nombre en Chino: '申知敏 /Shēng Zhī Mǐn *'Apodos: '''Jimin baby, Top madam, Diva Jimin, Samuel L. Jackson. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Rapera, Guitarrista. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Bundang-gu,Seùl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '161cm *'Peso: '43kg *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra * '''Familia: Padres y hermana mayor *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment Dramas *Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery1, 2016) c''ameo'' Temas para Dramas * If You Were Me (junto a Yu Na & Yoo Hwe Seung) tema para A Korean Odyssey (2018) Programas de TV * 2019: '(SBS) Running Man Capítulo 436 * '''2018: '(Mnet) Not the Same Person You Used To Know (Ep.1) junto a Seolhyun * '''2018: (MBC) Unexpected Q (30.06.2018) junto a Seolhyun *'2017:' KBS My Girl's Handphone *'2017:' MBC Sherlock's Room *'2016:' (KBS) Gold Medal Duty (10.02.2016) *'2016: ('JTBC) Hidden Singer (16.01.2016) junto a Min A *'2015:' (JTBC) Sugar Man (03.11.2015 junto a ChoA) *'2015: '(KBS) Vitamin (15.07.2015, junto a Yuna) *'2015: '(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol(27.05.2015, Episodio 200, junto a Choa) *'2015: '(SBS) Star King (23.05.2015, junto a Mina) *'2015: '(Mnet) 4 Things Show (12.05.2015) *'2015: '(JTBC) Off To School (24.03.2015-finalizado) *'2015: '(SBS) It's Okay (31/03/15) *'2015: '(Mnet) Unpretty Rap Star (29.01.2015 al 26.03.2015) *'2015: '(MBC) Idol Atletic Champion (19y20.02.2015, junto a Yuna, Choa y Chanmi) *'2014: '''Full House (10.12.2014) * '''2014: '''Escaping crisis No.1 (04.08.2014, junto a Hyejeong y Mina) *'2014: (TV show) 'Eum Dam Pae Seol' (14.07.2014, junto a Choa) *'2014: '(KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (29.06.2014, junto a Choa y Seolhyun) *'2014:'1 vs 100 (10.06.2014, junto a Choa) *'2014: '(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (Episodio 140-141, aparición breve) *'2014: '''Tooniverse Nangam School 2 (28.03.2014, junto a Mina y Yuna) *'2014: '(SBS) Star King (03.02.2014, junto a Hyejung y Choa) *'2014: 'Shikshin Road (Y-Star) (junto a Yuna & Mina) *'2013-2014: Cheongdam-dong 111 tvN *'2013 :'Kpop Star Hunt 3 (Jurado, junto a Yuna y Choa) *'2013 :'(SBS) Star King (09.02.2013, junto a Mina) *'2012: '''Strong Heart (2012, junto a Choa y Mina) Programas de Radio *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street (28.08.2014) *'2014:' Hong Jin-Ho en Young Street (21.08.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street (10.07.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street (19.06.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street Radio (13.05.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street Radio (09.05.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street Radio (06.05.2014) *'2014:' SBS Boom’s Young Street Radio (06.02.2014) *'2014:' MBC Shindong’s Simsimtapa (06.02.2014) *'2014:' SBS K.will’s Youngstreet (21.01.2014) *'2014:' MBC Hope Song at Noon (12.01.2014, junto a Chanmi) *'2013:' MBC Hope Song at Noon (08.12.2013, junto a Mina) *'2013:' MBC Shindong’s Simsimtapa (03.12.2013) *'2013:' SBS Power FM School’s Kim Changryeol (31.10.2013. junto a Yuna, choa y Seolhyun) *'2013:' SBS Boom’s Young Street (22.10.2013) Anuncios *'2016: Liinta *'''2015: K'hawah Coffee Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * Kang Min Hee - Yahae (2015) * Good Start - Jimin Feat Seulong (Unpretty Rapstar) * T4SA - Jimin, MC Meta & Nuck (Unpretty Rapstar) * Puss - Jimin Feat Iron (Unpretty Rapstar) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' AOA **'Sub Unidad:' AOA Black *'Posición: '''Líder, Rapera, Bailarina y Guitarrista. *'Grupo Proyecto:' Jimin N J.Don *'Fanclub:' JIMINions. *'Idiomas:Coreano (Lengua Materna), Mandarín (fluido) y Japonés (Intermedio) y Chino (fluido). *'Le gusta: '''Comer, dormir, los Elefantes y los colores metálicos. *'No le gusta: el Pepino. * Modelo a seguir: 'Lee Hyori además de ser su artista sur coreano favorito. *Habla con fluidez el idioma chino ya que vivió en China durante 2 años. *Está interesada en la música desde niña. *Su apodo "Jiminel" es por "L" de "Líder" que se introdujo al final de su nombre "Jimin". *Le gusta hacerle bromas a las menores del grupo. *Participó en la escritura del Rap de su álbum "'Angel`s Story". *Padeció del síndrome del "Túnel Carpiano" debido a lo mucho que practicó con su Guitarra. *Le practicaron cirugía a su mano izquierda, cosa que le provoco efectos secundarios, y desde entonces no toca tanto la guitarra. *En el MV "Get Out" personifica a "Mathilda" de la película El profesional.''' *En 2011, su madre le regaló una guitarra (llamada Mimi) como regalo de cumpleaños. *Le puso nombre a su guitarra,"Mimi", tiene una pegatina con el nombre en la guitarra. *High Top de BIGFLO la eligio como su tipo ideal. * Dicen que se parece a Choo Sarang, ya que sin querer hace aegyo, incluso cuando baila, lo que la hace parecer muy adorable. Defcon de Weekly Idol la llama "Jimin Ah" (alusión a una niña pequeña) cada vez que va al programa. * Las chicas eligieron a Jimin como las más dormilona del grupo . * Jimin le oculto a sus papás que asistía a la escuela de música. * Le gusta ver imágenes de cachorros y eso tiene un efecto curativo en ella. * Su canción favorita de AOA es "Temptation", la cual es la primera canción en que participó componiendo el rap. * Aprendió a tocar el piano y la armónica cuando era joven, pero dice que no es buena en ello. * Dijo que su actual especialidad es componer rap. * Su lema es "Mitos del verano", lo cual en literatura puede significar "Si te gustó algo antes, te seguirá gustando en el futuro". Y espera seguir pensando positivamente. * Odia las personas egoístas y codiciosas. Pero piensa que es bueno ser ambicioso. Se le considera una persona envidiosa. * Se describe a sí misma como alguien alegre y optimista. * Sus mejores amigos son sus compañeras de grupo. En especial Min A. * Cuando está triste, escucha canciones deprimentes y luego se sentirá mejor. * Desea que AOA sea amado por todos. Que AOA sigan mejorando. Que su familia y sus fans sean felices, saludables, y continúen apoyando al grupo. * En febrero de 2015 surgieron rumores que la vinculaban en citas con Jin Hwan, miembro de IKON, pero nunca se confirmó. * A pesar de no haber ganado, todos sus tracks del programa "Unpretty Rapstar" se mantuvieron numero #1 logrando all kill's en todos los charts de musica online. * Es parte de la nueva serie de proyectos de la FNC (N PROYECT), junto a Seung Hyub de N.Flying formaran una Sub Unidad llamada "Jimin N J.Don", el primer dúo Hip Hop de la compañía, el cuál debutará el 28 de abril del 2015, con el single titulado "GOD". * Jimin revela que desde su aparición en “Unpretty Rapstar” ha empezado a sentir el calor de su popularidad, ya que el MC de “Weekly Idol” Defconn le preguntó ¿Sientes que tu popularidad ha crecido ahora? A lo que ella respondió “Incluso ellos me avisan cuando no tengo maquillaje” * En un programa de radio, Jimin le pidio una cita a Jay Park probando que es una verdadera fan, a lo que ella dijo: “Jay Park sunbaenim (senior), ¿si tienes tiempo querrás ir a la playa conmigo? Te quiero”. * Las demás integrantes del grupo comentaron sobre el asunto de Jay Park: “ella decidió probablemente con el corazón” y continuaron: “ella es una gran fan y además es su tipo ideal”. * El rapero San E confesó ser un gran fan de AOA. * YongHwa de CNBLUE, imitó el rap de Jimin en Weekly Idol. * JungKook de BTS, imitó el rap de Jimin en YAMAN TV. * En el programa "One fine day" Chanmi mencionó que cuando estaban las 7 miembros juntas, Seolhyun, Hyejeong y Jimin, formaban "el colegio Jimin", siendo la mano izquierda y derecha de Jimin. * BTS reveló que recibieron un álbum de Jimin para Jimin. * Según Kim Young Sun, Jimin fue elegida como líder de AOA debido a su carisma. * Jimin rapea mientras duerme, incluso su pronunciación es correcta. * El 10 de febrero de 2016 '''Jimin fue la ganadora del programa Gold Medal Duty 'obteniendo una medalla de oro y 2 de bronce * El 23 de febrero de 2016 '''FNC Entertainment '''confirmo que Jimin realizara un proyecto en solitario, La canción será llamada ''‪#‎OOTD‬, que significa "outfit of the day". * El 25 de febrero, un representante de '''FNC reveló que Xiu min de EXO estará participando en el proyecto en solitario de Jimin y también estará participando en el video musical. * La cancion "Call you bae" '''de Jimin con la colaboración de '''Xiumin '''Alcanzo en #1 en 5 chart de música '''Melon, bugs, Genie, Naver y Monkey3 * Jimin participo en escribir la letras de "10 Seconds", "Crazy Boy", y "Still Falls The Rain" del cuarto mini album "Good Luck" * Jimin también ha participado en todos los discos anteriores escribiendo todas las partes del rap * Jimin y Kim Seol Hyun estuvieron en controversia por su falta de conocimiento históricos en programa “Channel AOA” las dos enfrentan un desafío donde les dan una tabla con imágenes de figuras históricas importantes que ellas deben escribir los nombres correctos. incluye a Yi Sun Sin, Shin Saimdang, Kim Gu, Ahn Jung Geun y Abraham Lincoln. Las dos son capaces de reconocer las imagenes de Shin Saimdang y Kim Gu, antes ir por An Jung Geun, donde se quedan atascadas causando una gran controversia en Corea * El 23 de agosto, Jimin se hizo un tatuaje en la mano izquierda, donde se pueden ver las letras 'EL' en su dedo índice y 'VIS' en el medio. En conjunto se deletrea 'ELVIS', que es el nombre oficial del club de fans de AOA. Demostrando el cariño que les tiene a los fans. *Su guitarra amarilla (a la que llamó Banana) es aparentemente la hermana de la guitarra de Juniel (llamada Panini). *Jimin rapea incluso durmiendo. *Ella escribió el rap para su single "MOYA" *Después de la partida de ChoA, Seolhyun y Jimin abandonaron el dormitorio. Jimin vive sola. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Official Instagram Galería Shin Ji Min_1.jpg Shin Ji Min_3.jpg Shin Ji Min_5.JPG 600785_615231885186079_1334060752_n.png 994137_669625206413413_82175754_n.jpg Jimin08.jpg Jimin09.jpg Jimin08..jpg Videografía Jimin - Call You Bae (feat Xiumin)|Call You Bae (feat. Xiumin) AOA 지민(JIMIN) - 할렐루야 (Hallelujah) MUSIC FASHION FILM|Hallelujah AOA 지민(JIMIN) - Hey MUSIC BEAUTY FILM|Hey Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCantante